Jashin
Jashin is the original and very first Makaioshin. He was sealed away eons ago by the original . However, eventually the seal that kept him in the Demon Realm broke and he was freed. Jashin then began his goal to create a new Universe entirely under his control. He is also the main villain in The Jashin Saga. Background Jashin was the very first Makaio to be born from the Kaiju tree on Planet Kaishin. After the other Supreme Kais realized what Jashin was and what his interntions were. They banished him from Planet Kaishin and sealed him away into the Demon Realm to become a Makaioshin and to keep him there for as long as they possibly could. Appearance Jashin has blood red skin, piercing amber eyes, and straight long white hair reaching down to his back. Jashin typically wears attire comprised of dozens of thick black bandages and scarfs wrapped around his neck and face. He possess long and sharp pitch-black fingernails, sharp teeth, and pointy ears as well. Overall, Jashin's facial features actually appear to be slightly feminine in nature giving him a somewhat androgynous appearance, to add to his "god complex". Personality Jashin easily comes off as a very cruel, cold, and heartless individual who doesn't show mercy for anyone or anything regardless. As seen when he didn't hesitate to kill one of Kuzon's relatives in an instant and mocked Kuzon about his family slowly dying due to his curse magic. Jashin is also quite arrogant and believes himself to be above all others, as he even told Zion and Kuzon his weakness and explained to the two of them on how to kill him. He did this because he believed he could win anyway and found himself vastly superior. However, this superiority mindset has led to his ultimate defeat by Noiz and Kuzon's hands. Power, Techniques, & Special Abilities Power As a Makaioshin, Jashin possesses a large variety of techniques and an overwhelming level of power. As Jashin was capable of easily dispatching , Kuzon, and Ultimate Zion (Some of the strongest warriors of the Lookout Crew) for most of their fight without much of a problem until Zion discovered Jashin's weakness (due to Jashin helping them figure out what it was) and transformed into Noiz. Jashin has also stated himself that his power drastically surpasses the power of all of the Supreme Kais as well as the Gods of Destruction and even Super Saiyan Gods, as he also possesses the ability to use godly ki like the latter two can, meaning his power was on a completely different level and could not be sensed by anyone else unless they also possess the same ki. His godly ki was also naturally invisible like the ki of most Kais are, essentially allowing him to fight his opponents while they were "blind". As they lacked any ways of detecting any of his energy attacks as they couldn't see them or sense them, making him a formidable foe. Also, due to his ability to use godly ki he could passively absorb the energy from the world around him to strengthen himself and he could also absorb the energy of others during physical contact as well as completely absorb the energy of all ki-based attacks making him virtually immune to ki. Jashin also possessed a special type of destructive magic known as "Curse Magic" that he could cast with his cursed seal on his right hand. With curse magic, Jashin possessed the ability to cast a "curse" on anything he desired which would then bend reality to his will and cause that certain thing to fade out of existence entirely. However, depending on the strength of the desired thing, it may or may not fade out of existence instantly and instead may slowly weaken until it fades out of existence. In addition, Jashin knows all basic and advanced ki-based techniques and is able to use them all extremely easily. He also possesses the ability to mimic any techniques that are performed in front of him allowing him to copy them and use them against his opponents with great skill and power. Jashin also possesses telepathic and telekinetic abilities that he tends to use to severe the telepathic connection between others and paralyze his foes so he can finish them off. Finally, Jashin also seemed to possess some minor control over reality itself as he was able to easily make up moves on the spot as he saw fit to help him gain the upperhand in battle. Jashin also possessed the ability to destroy the entire Universe with a reality-wapring black hole and was also capable of stealing all of the powers that the Kais had by killing and capturing their souls, which granted him full control over the entire Universe and the ability to destroy the current one and build a new one in his image. The Jashin Saga The Jashin Arc During this arc, the seal that the original Supreme Kais used to seal Jashin away for as long as possible, had finally reached it's limit and shattered, effectively freeing Jashin. After Jashin was released from his imprisonment, he wanted to get revenge on the Supreme Kais for what they did to him and move forward with obtaining his goal as soon as possible. So, Jashin unleashed a horde of approximately 13 quintillion demons into the Universe (so that they could eradicate all life in it) and traveled to the Sacred World of the Kais himself. Once he arrived, Old Kai and Kibito Kai created an anti-makaioshin barrier around the planet to protect themselves from Jashin. Jashin attacked the barrier and tried to teleport through it but it proved useless, but Jashin also felt the barrier slowly weakening. So he assumed it was only temporary and decided to go pay the Universe's "strongest" a visit so he could have some fun with them in the meantime until the barrier was down. After teleporting to Kami's Lookout on Earth, Jashin quickly confronted The Lookout Crew and engaged in a brief battle with them. Once Jashin had sensed that the barrier had weakened and shattered, he teleported to the Kais planet and quickly destroyed Old and Kibito Kai's physical bodies, but he captured their souls and sent them to the Demon Realm. He quickly proceeded to do the same to the other Kais and even King Yemma and his orges. It was then later on revealed that Jashin and his demon army had been wiping out all life on a Universal scale and started sending the souls of the deceased into the Demon Realm so that they would be preserved there while Jashin destroyed the current Universe and made a new one with the power he had obtained by killing all of the Kais and King Yemma. Afterwards, Jashin engaged in a massive and very long battle with SS, Kuzon, and Zion that determined the fate of the entire Universe. Kuzon Jr fought Jashin before Kuzon (who doesn't fight anymore anyway), having a good lead. But, KJ was spit on by Jashin and turned to stone, and blown away into the Demon Realm, and killed. The Kuz Clan watched in complete dispair. This angered Kuzon, who was about to enter the fight, but Kuzten demanded to fight to show off his power as a trained Super Saiyan 3. Kuzten tanked Jashin mostly through, until Jashin revealed the code, that he could only be effected and killed by evil techniques. So in the very end, Zion became Noiz and had managed to defeat Jashin by blasting him into his own reality-warping black hole with an evil attack, as a Supreme Super Saiyan God with 100% Spirit. Thus, killing Jashin and wiping him out of existence. However, Jashin's actions had started a chain of events that would be continued in the rest of The Jashin Saga. Everyone who fought appeared on the Lookout immediately after his defeat. Kuzon and Kuzten had time to think about what is happening. Suddenly, Eltrio appeared through a portal. He had been training. Ethan had died on Earth when Jashin destroyed it. Everyone talked things over. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles